


Acheri

by Queen_Bva_Dva



Category: South Park
Genre: Character Death, Completed, K2 - Freeform, M/M, Paranormal, ghost - Freeform, k2challenge18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 17:10:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15890409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Bva_Dva/pseuds/Queen_Bva_Dva
Summary: A ghost of a child comes into South Park bring sickness with it. Soon enough every kid in South Park has gotten sick, will Kenny be able to find a way to stop this before the person he cares for the most falls prey to the sickness?Written for the K2challenge18 by Townycod13





	1. A Snowy Morning

Kenny always had an urge to protect people. Though he could never figure out why, he just felt the need to protect those who couldn’t protect themselves. It started out with his family, then to his friends and even to random strangers. For only being 10 years old Kenny had matured rather well. He was strong, decisive, cunning and hot as hell. 

Well, that’s what he thought of himself at least. Living in such a small town you get to learn the people rather well. Learn how they act, what they’re going to do, why they’re going to do that. But of course there was one boy who had to throw everything he thought he knew out the window. 

That’s right, none other than the hot headed, stubborn, ginger known as Kyle Broflovski. Now Kenny knew they were friends, despite their arguments from time to time. While Kyle thought of porn as nothing more than vulgarity Kenny knew better then that. Each curve, move and expression was nothing less than pure art. 

Normally Kyle won those fights with his unnecessary long words and clever comebacks, but not this time. Kenny came prepared for this battle. Snow started to drift from the sky sending a shiver down Kenny’s spine. It was always so annoyingly cold. He zips up his jacket basking in the warmth as he made his way to the bus stop. Oh Kyle was in for a real surprise. 

Though Kenny was the one who taken by surprise when he hears Kyle’s yelling. He shouldn’t have been surprised though, at least half of the town got their main source of entertainment from the Broflovski rants. 

“I swear to fucking god fat ass!” Kyle was fuming at the seems. Damn, he might not get in his argument.

“Hey guys.” Kenny greets as he makes his way to Eric’s side. Stan looked beyond relieved that someone else was here. Kenny was all too familiar with that feeling. 

“Hey Kenny.” Both Eric and Kyle say at the same time. Though Kyle took a deep breath getting ready to go off and yet another rant. Oh boy, whatever Eric said got Kyle going this morning that’s for sure. 

Kenny couldn’t help but feel bad for Stan when Eric and Kyle are going at it there was no volume limit. Ever. As per normal Kenny decided the best course of action was to zone out as they wait for the bus to arrive. The one good thing about South Park was it was easy to daydream. The snow that fell almost every day, the slight idle chatter of other kids on their way to school. 

Though, one kid caught Kenny’s eyes right away. His protection urge kicked in ten fold. There was a little girl, about the age of Karen who was just across the street. She was dressed in nothing but dirty worn rags that was nothing less than a poor excuse for a dress. He had to do something he had to- 

Just as Kenny was going to walk across the street Kyle’s arm yanks him back as the bus pulls up inches away from his face. Kenny had died from a bus before and would much rather avoid that again. 

“Thanks Kyle.” he sighs softly in relief but that didn’t seem to ease Kyle’s incoming wrath. 

“What the hell were you thinking!? Why did you think it was a great idea to cross the street while the bus was coming?” Kyle hisses angrily still holding onto Kenny’s arm, though it was most likely to keep him from doing something stupid again. 

“Well look for yourself.” He takes Kyle’s arm and leads him to the front of the bus, the little girl was… Nowhere to be seen. 

“Huh.” Is all Kenny managed to get out. Was it just a figment of his imagination? Maybe he really was going crazy. 

“Great I see nothing. Can we get on the bus now?” Kyle crosses his arms impatiently his full attention to Kenny now. This was the perfect chance. 

“Every titty is unique and special, and I don’t mean every pair of titties I mean every titty.” Kenny says staring Kyle dead in the eyes. This was a very serious conversation after all. Kyle looked like he was about ready to kill Kenny right then and there. 

“We’re talking about this later.” Kyle hisses and pulls Kenny into the bus. Well good to know that he had a babysitter. Not that Kenny really minded much he got to see that wonderful legendary booty in all its glory. Ah yes the magic ass that at least every kid in their class had looked at once or twice. 

Though of course his view was ruined when they sit down. Kenny turns his attention to Stan who was sitting across from him. His face was red and he was breathing heavily. Kenny moves his jacket so Stan would be able to hear him easily.

“Hey Stan you doing alright? You don’t look so good dude.” Kenny keeps his eyes trained on Stan and his voice a calm hushed tone through the chatter and excitement throughout the bus. It was a trick he had learned a long time ago with Karen. If he was calm and didn’t show his worry or panic she normally stayed calmed. Luckily this seemed to work with Stan. Though his reactions were delayed he glances up to Kenny and forces a weak smile.

“I’m fine Kenny. I think I caught a cold or something.” Stan feels his own forehead with a soft huff. Kenny only nods response zipping his jacket back up as they pulled up to the school. If Stan said he was fine then he probably was, Kenny didn’t have much of a choice other than to believe him. Cartman on the other hand was not pleased.

“Oh gross dude you're sick? Why’d you have to sit by me!?” Eric hisses. Ah yes, the normally fighting of his everyday life. Kenny just chuckles softly to himself as the bus pulls up to school. Kenny couldn’t help but to get lost back into the thought of the little girl. She looked miserable, but she didn’t show any signs of being cold. 

It had to be his imagination, no kid wouldn’t be shaking in those clothes out in that weather. Not to mention Kenny knew everyone in town, and had never seen a girl like that. It just proved his point even further, he must be either going crazy or just extremely sleep deprived. Both options could be possible. Kenny was snapped from his thoughts when Kyle shoves him.

“Dude come on we’re the last kids on the bus.” Sure enough once Kenny looked around Kyle was right, as per normal.

“I’m going, I’m going.” he huffs and makes his way out taking his bag with him. He makes his way out of the bus and starts to head to his locker.


	2. Aurora

Kenny grabs what he needed from his locker closing it with a soft sigh, there was nothing quite as horrible as school. But at the same time it was a place he got to hang out with his friends, even if he hated math. Kenny made his way to class sitting right behind both Stan and Kyle. 

He honestly had to be the luckiest man on earth to get that seat. Not only did he get to daydream out the window but he got to look at Kyle’s wonderful ass. Kyle didn’t even know that he turned half of the boys in their class bi because of it. Oh how he would love to ta- before he could continue his train of thought Mr. Garrison comes into the class and slams the door shut. 

“Alright children, because the school board has decided that for some reason I didn’t do a good enough job with a certain test we’re doing it again.” Mr. Garrison hisses slamming some folders on his desk. The entire class collectively groans in response. Though when Mr. Garrison pulls out an egg carton from his bag he grins slightly. 

“Split into groups of two, you can all choose your own…” Kenny zones out the rest of Mr. Garrison’s instructions as he grabs onto the back of Kyle’s jacket leaning up to whisper to Kyle once he glances back. 

“Want to be my partner?” Kenny whispers keeping his eyes on Mr. Garrison to insure they wouldn’t be caught. Kyle shrugs and turns his attention back to class. 

“Sure dude I don’t care.” Kyle mutters back looking like he really didn’t care. Not only did Kenny get to work with Kyle all day, he got to take care of an egg with Kyle and pretends to raise it. Thank god he didn’t die this morning. The instructions seem to last forever before he finally lets everyone split into groups. Stan ended up with Wendy, Eric ended up with Butters and Kenny was luckily enough to grab Kyle early. Stan moves seats so he could sit next to Wendy so Kenny gladly takes the now open seat. 

“So Kyle how do you want to decorate it?” Kenny asked watching as Mr. Garrison went around placing an egg with each group. 

“Blah blah blah same rules as before. Decorate your eggs if it’s broken you fail if it’s cracked you’re docked points.” With those horrible instructions Mr. Garrison went to his seat and started to scroll on his phone. 

“Well first we need to get it some eyes.” Kyle went up to get some eyes but Kenny pretended to be hurt. 

“It? Kyle how could you call our child it?” Kenny asks in mock hurt. Kyle snorts softly at that and rolls his eyes. 

“Fine, I’ll go get her some eyes.” With that Kyle made his way through the crowd to the front desk where Mr. Garrison left what they needed to decorate the egg. Kyle was left in stunned silence, Kyle wanted a girl and oh boy was Kenny more then ok with this. In fact he was grinning ear to ear when Kyle came back with googly eyes and yarn.

“Here Ken, I need you to start cutting even hair strands. I want her to have medium hair.” Kyle says sliding Kenny the scissors. Kenny gladly picked them up lining up the yarn to a ruler. Kyle seemed pleased with this and went to work carefully starting to place the perfect amount of glue to the back of her eyes. 

“What should we name her?” Kyle questions as he places the eyes onto the egg with flawless precision. Kenny had to think about this even pausing as he was going to cut the yarn.

“How about… Aurora?” Kenny glances over at Kyle to see his reaction which thankfully seemed to be good. Kyle had raises his eyebrows as he held the eyes in place to insure the glue would dry before he moved away. 

“Aurora huh? That’s not too bad… Alright Aurora it is.” Kyle agrees. Kenny grins like a proud parent as he went back to cutting the yarn in perfect sizes, though class seemed to fly by and they only managed to get half a head on hair on Aurora even with Kyle’s help. Kyle was texting someone as Kenny started to pack up the bell ringing. Just as Kenny went to leave Kyle grabs his hand to stop him. 

“Kenny hold on, My mom said it was alright for you to come over. We can finish getting Aurora all ready.” Kyle got up letting go of Kenny’s hand once he got him to stop. Though Kenny could swear he saw a hint of a blush on his cheeks. 

“Oh! Yeah that should be fine with me.” Kenny went to text his parents but loud coughing stops him in his tracks. He turns to the source seeing Stan who was leaning against the desk his entire face red while Wendy was heading out the door looking rather upset. 

“Stan you alright?” Kenny questions raising a brow at Stan. He was sick, very sick. God he hoped he didn’t catch whatever Stan had. Well at least Stan would get the next day off. 

“I’m fine Kyle…” He grumbles and waves Kenny off in his general direction. Kenny raised a brow looking back at Kyle who shrugs slightly in response to Kenny’s silent question. 

“Dude it’s Kenny.” He made his way over holding his breath as he helped Stan to his feet. 

“Are you sure you’re alrigh-” Before Kenny could on Stan snatches his bag and starts to storm out. 

“I said I’m fine Kenny.” He hisses sternly as he made his way out into the hall. Kenny couldn’t help but raise a brow as Stan leaves. Though Kenny picks up his backpack slinging it over his shoulders. 

“Well that was strange… Ready to go Kyle?” Kenny questions glancing over at his partner who had his backpack on and Aurora safely in his hands. 

“Yup… I hope Stan will be alright…” He whispers glancing over at the door worriedly as the two made their way out. 

“I’m sure he’ll be fine, I mean this is Stan we’re talking about.” Kenny shrugs as Kyle laughs making kenny’s heart flutter. There was nothing as amazingly pure as Kyle’s laugh. The two made their way back to the bus stop and to the safety of the Broflovski residence.


	3. KFC

Once the two get to the bus stop they happily make their way off to Kyle’s house. Kenny was in charge of holding onto Aurora as they start to head off to the Broflovski house hold. 

“Kenny are you keeping Aurora warm?” Kyle questions glancing back at Kenny. Kenny was moving quite a bit slower than Kyle was mostly to make sure that he didn’t trip and end up breaking Aurora. 

“I’m supposed to be keeping her warm? Isn’t it the opposite?” Kenny questions voice muffled due to his hood. Luckily after spending so much time with Kenny Kyle was able to understand his muffled words. 

“Well duh, We’re supposed to be keeping her warm and treating her like our own child! Of course we’re supposed to be keeping her warm.” Kyle states matter of factually. Even though Kenny knew eggs were supposed to be kept cold he didn’t bother to argue with Kyle. He stops and carefully unzips his jacket taking it off with a breath of cold air. Once he got it off he carefully wraps the egg in the jacket. 

“Dude, you’re going to freeze like that!” Kyle complains looking away from Kenny. Kenny could swear he saw a blush on Kyle’s cheeks, though it could be from the cold… 

“I don’t mind, I’m used to the cold anyway.” Kenny says with a shrug following after Kyle. He held Aurora close a soft smile on his face. Even if it was just for a grade he got to be a dad with Kyle for a while. 

“Doesn’t matter if you’re used to it you’ll get sick. Get over here.” Kyle grumbles stopping in his tracks. Kenny blinks confused looking up at Kyle to see what he meant. Kyle had moved one arm free of his jacket and held it open for Kenny to get in with him. Kenny couldn’t help but snort at the sight, though he couldn’t deny that it made him happy. 

“Hurry up dude I’m cold. I can’t risk my work partner getting sick.” Kyle snaps out as he normally did when he was embarrassed. Kenny made his way over threading his arm through the jacket sleeve and holding onto Aurora with the other. 

“Thanks Kyle.” Kenny says basking in the warmth Kyle brought. The two had never been this close, let alone in public. If everyone in the town didn’t know each other would people assume they were dating? Kenny’s cheek turn red at that and he couldn’t help but give a silent thank to the freezing weather in South Park for covering for him. The two made their way carefully the rest of the way to Kyle’s house. Though he couldn’t deny that Kenny was a bit disappointed at their arrival. 

“Welcome home Bubbe!” Kyle’s mom calls from the kitchen, she makes her way over to see Kenny was with him. Kenny was hanging Kyle’s jacket up for him. 

“Oh! I didn’t know you were bringing your little friend over Kyle. Will he be staying the night? I might have to get some more KFC than.” Kenny’s heart starts pounding in his chest. KFC? He hadn’t had KFC at all from the time he went to Eric’s house, the fat ass ate all the skin.This time Eric wasn’t anywhere to be seen and Kyle wouldn’t eat all the skin. Kyle looks over at Kenny and Kenny instantly grabs onto Kyle’s hand getting on his knees to beg him. 

“Please!” Kenny begs making Kyle go wide eyed at the action. 

“Dude! You don’t have to beg me you can stay Jesus!” Kyle shouts yanking his hand away from Kenny. Oh god, Kenny could break down crying right then and there instead he starts to cheer pumping his fist into the air.

“Kenny! Be careful of Aurora!” Kyle yells quickly taking Kenny’s jacket where the egg was cuddled in. 

“Mom Kenny and I are going to do homework in my room!” Kyle grabs onto Kenny’s hand and drags him up the stairs. Kenny didn’t even get the chance to say anything as Kyle slams the door closed behind him. Kyle huffs and goes over to his desk and grabs some tape and glue so they could finish decorating Aurora. Kyle sat down on the bed taking Aurora from Kenny’s jacket and pats the spot next to him so Kenny would sit down. Kenny does so and slips his jacket back on zipping up his hood. The two boys worked on dressing up Aurora and doing other homework. Kyle was good at math and Kenny helped Kyle with their essay. Time seemed to fly by the two only stopping once Kyle’s mother voice rang through the house.

“Bubbe! Dinner is here!” She calls up. Both Kyle and Kenny jump up and quickly run down to the stairs. Sure enough an entire bucket of KFC was waiting on the table with a container of mac and cheese along side it. Kenny couldn’t help but to drool slightly at the smell and sight. 

“Go wash your hands you two.” Mrs.Broflovski says. Kyle starts to head to the kitchen sink and Kenny followed after like a lost puppy dog. Once they both was their hands thoroughly they both stuff their faces until they couldn’t take a single more bite. Something Kenny experienced rarely, but that just made it even more special when he did. Or, that’s what he liked to think anyway. 

“Come on Kenny we have to finish writing my essay.” With that Kyle starts to head back upstairs to his room. Kenny was more than exhausted, he had a long night yesterday as Mysterion. He had taken Karen out to Starks Pond due to his parents getting into another fight. 

“Huh? Oh right.” With that Kenny follows after Kyle. They both sit back down on the bed and Kenny let out a soft yawn. They talk about homework for a good two hours until Kenny passed out cold.

“So Kenny, should I use this starter or this one? Which sounds bett-” Kyle stops himself mid sentence once he glances over and sees Kenny had passed out cold in his bed. 

“Geez…” Kyle grumbles softly to himself. He couldn’t exactly wake him up… Kyle let out a soft sigh and pulls his blanket out from under Kenny and carefully draping it over Kenny. He goes to take Aurora from Kenny’s hand but goes wide eyed at the grip he had. Even when he was sleeping he was still trying to help. Kyle couldn’t help but smile as he carefully pries finger after finger from Aurora. Once he got Aurora safely set on his desk Kyle went over and lays down next to Kenny. 

“Night Kenny…” He whispers softly to the sleeping boy. Kenny looked so peaceful while he slept, it put Kyle’s normally very active mind right to sleep. How could Kenny do it? How was Kenny always so relaxed. Kyle would never admit but he was a bit envious of Kenny. Not only did Kenny do his homework and did it well, he didn’t stress about it. Well, as far as he knew Kenny only studied at home. He wasn’t sure why, most of the class thought Kenny was an idiot because they never saw him studying at school or the grades Kenny would get. Kyle knew better then that though, Kenny was an amazing person. Kind, caring, sweet, loving, smart… Kyle’s cheeks flush bright red at his thoughts. He could not be thinking these kind of things about one of his best friends. Kyle pulls the covers over his face to try and force himself to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone was wondering my Tumblr is https://www.tumblr.com/blog/queenbvadva feel free to stop by and say hi! :D


	4. Cold

Kenny was the first one to wake up and he yawns softly stretching and rubbing his eyes tiredly. He wasn’t used to waking up so warm, in fact after waking up in his room which was always cold it was almost annoying how warm it was. Kenny glances over at Kyle and goes wide eyed when he realizes why it was so warm. Kyle was cuddled into Kenny sleeping soundly. 

“Holy shit…” Kenny whispers to himself as he stares at Kyle’s sleeping form. He tensed up unsure of what to do, if he moved he would surely wake Kyle but if he stayed there and Kyle woke up would he get mad? 

“Kenny…?” Kyle mumbles in his still sleepy state. Kenny freezes and stares at Kyle like a deer caught in the headlights. Was he supposed to say something? Do something? Instead Kyle nuzzles into Kenny mumbling something Kenny couldn’t pick up. The sound of Kyle’s alarm tore Kyle awake from his sleepy state. 

“Morning…?” Kenny hesitates as Kyle snaps his eyes open and almost falls off the bed from backing up so fast. Kenny luckily grabs onto Kyle before he could fall out of the bed. 

“Geez Kyle you really need to be more careful…” Kenny mumbles out with a sigh of relief as he pulls Kyle back onto the bed. 

“Yeah, yeah sorry.” Kyle clears his throat getting out of the bed and getting some of his clothes.

“I’m going to take a shower, you can wear some of my clothes just give them back tomorrow.” With that Kyle hastily left the room leaving Kenny all alone and confused.

“Oh, ok?” Kenny was rather confused but went along with it. He shrugs and makes his way out of the bed stretching with a soft sigh. He hums softly and goes over to Kyle’s clothes taking a t-shirt and some jeans. Nothing that Kyle would miss too much for a day at least. Kenny got on his normal orange parka over the t-shirt and carefully places Aurora safely into his pocket. Once the two were both ready and dressed they made their way to the bus stop. Not too surprising Stan wasn’t at the bus stop. 

“Stan’s still sick?” Kyle questions to Eric who was waiting already. That made Eric laugh. 

“Along with the majority of our class! Lucky suckers get to skip on school and relax in the hospital.” Eric huffs out and crosses his arms. Kenny goes wide eyed and looks over at Kyle, the two sharing a look of surprise. 

“The hospital? Didn’t he just have a cold?” Kyle questions trying to hide the hint of worry in his voice. 

“Well yeah but apparently Stan’s fever got up to the hundreds.” Eric shrugs pulling his phone out and playing a game. 

“Poor Stan…” Kenny mumbles out through his hoodie. Eric scoffs at that. 

“Poor Stan? Poor us! We actually have to go to school!” Eric promptly got a smack in the arm from Kyle. 

“Shut up fat ass!” Kyle hisses and Kenny chuckles. It was good thing to know things didn’t change much even when one of their friends was in the hospital. Though that sense of relief Kenny had quickly disappeared once they arrived in class, Almost half of the class was gone. Even Eric was silent at this point as everyone sat down. There was a tense feeling in the air that could be cut with a knife. 

“Alright class, Sense the majority of your class is sick and out you’ll just work on your assignment.” With that Mr. Garrison sat down at his desk and pulls out his phone. Kyle glances at me and we both shrug as I move to Stan’s seat sense he wasn’t here. 

“Mr. Garrison what if your partner isn’t here?” Wendy asks while raising her hand. Mr. Garrison raises a brow at Wendy moving his phone down.

“Well I guess you’re a single mom now Wendy get over it and get to work.” With that he goes back to his phone. Wendy looked utterly annoyed when Kenny couldn’t sniffle back the laugh that bubbled up in his throat. Kyle elbows Kenny in the side to get him to stop but Kyle was grinning as well. 

“You have Aurora right Kenny?” Kyle questions glancing over at Kenny. Kenny stuffs his hands into his pockets and pulls out the small egg. 

“See? I’m a good dad.” Kenny says proudly setting their egg down on the desk. Kyle says something but Kenny didn’t pay attention. Something outside the window caught his eyes, there was the small girl he saw before. She had her hand pressed against the class and ice crystals were forming on the glass. Kenny couldn’t do anything but stare as he watches the little girl stare Eric down. 

“Kenny you alright?” Kyle questions and puts a worried hand on Kenny’s shoulder. That was enough to break Kenny from the trance he seemed to be in his attention turning to Kyle now. 

“I’m fine, just zoned out.” Kenny shrugs despite the uneasy feeling he had. He gives Eric a worried glance when he hears him cough. Did that little girl have something to do with this? He turns to look back at the window seeing sure enough she wasn’t there. Guess he wouldn’t be able to ask her some questions… Maybe he should go out later tonight as Mysterion and see what he could find… He looks away from the window going wide eyed when he sees the little girl in front of him.

“Kenny are you alright? You’re really pale…” Kyle asks looking at Kenny worriedly. Kenny couldn’t deny that it felt good that Kyle was more worried about him then Eric who was busy hacking up a lung. Though Kenny had more pressing issues at the moment. Could no one else see her? He watches as the little girl spares Kenny a glance before making her way to Kyle. Kenny stands quickly making the desk screech. The entire class turns to him but he couldn’t care less. He had to protect Kyle.

“Kenny…?” Kyle questions worriedly. Kenny stares the little girl down who seemed a bit surprised. She glances over at Kyle, then to Kenny, then back to Kyle. A small smirk forms on her lips as she giggles and disappears. Kenny let out a sigh of relief sitting back down. What the hell was going on? Then something happened that made Kenny’s heart stop. Kyle was coughing, even though he was covering it with his elbow it was clear that he was sick. 

Kyle was sick.


	5. Stark's Pond

Kenny had no idea what to do. A full day has passed and Kyle was nowhere to be seen in class. Kyle has never, ever missed a class. No matter how bad his cold was. The entire class was dead silent and everyone was wondering the same thing. Who was going to be next? Even Mr. Garrison was dead silent. Kenny couldn’t take this anymore. He gets up and heads out of the classroom. 

“Where are you going?” Mr. Garrison asks. All eyes were on Kenny at this point. 

“I’m going to check on my friends.” He hisses bitterly. As he walked out he couldn’t help but feel a bit guilty. It wasn’t Mr. Garrison’s fault that everyone got sick. Still, he just wanted to see Kyle and make sure he was alright. He walked the entire way to hell’s pass hospital. Someplace he had become familiar with once he got badly sick. He goes through the front and sure enough everyone was bustling about. 

“Excuse me? What number is Kyle Broflovski?” He questions one of the nurses rushing by. She stops and looks down in thought.

“Broflovski? Room 103.” With that she rushes off before Kenny could thank her. He makes his way over to Kyle’s room his voice not falling numb to the sound of coughing from the rooms he was passing. He walks past the rooms before he gets to the one he needs to get to. Room 103. He carefully opens the door in case Kyle was sleeping. 

“Kyle…?” He whispers softly and peaks in. Kenny could feel his heart shatter at the sight. Kyle had an oxygen mask on and other strange wires in him that Kenny didn’t even know. 

“Hey Kenny…” Kyle whispers softly and forces a smile. Kyle had dark lines under his eyes and was as pale as a sheet. Kenny makes his way over to Kyle’s bed side sitting down on the side forcing a smile for Kyle’s sake. 

“How are you feeling? No offense Kyle but you look like shit.” Kenny chuckles out. Kyle snorts softly and rolls his eyes weakly hitting Kenny’s leg. Kyle’s arm was shaking just from that. Kenny couldn’t help but let his smile fade at how light that hit was. He didn’t even want to know how much effort Kyle had to put into that. 

“I at least look better than you do. Jesus how long have you been awake for?” Kyle questions with a raise of his brow. Kenny looks down in thought, he had pulled an all nighter the day Kyle got sick. He just felt too guilty over it. 

“I always look like this Kyle I mean have you seen the place I live in?” Kenny retorts with a shrug. Right now Kyle didn’t need to be worrying over Kenny. A nurse comes into the room before Kyle could say anything. 

“Good afternoon Kyle, your lunch is ready.” She wheels a chair in for Kyle to eat. Kenny smiles sadly and slides off Kyle’s bed so he would be able to eat in peace. Kyle goes to protest but Kenny had already slipped out of the room. Kenny had to do something and fast. Kenny sets out to try and figure out what the hell was going on. He searched for the entire day looking for the little girl or any sign of where she might be. After looking through the entire town Kenny ended up at Stark’s pond breathing heavily. 

“Why are you looking for me…” A hushed voice comes from behind him. Kenny quickly turns to see the little girl on the ice frozen over Stark’s pond.

“Why are you doing this? Why are you making everyone sick?” Kenny says sternly watching the little girl. He couldn’t care if he got sick, he had to figure out how to help Kyle. She appears in front of him staring into his eyes, Kenny could see the pain in her eyes.

“I’m so cold.” She whispers softly ice crystals forming on her cheek. She grabs onto Kenny’s shoulder sending him to the ground passed out cold. Kenny groans softly waking up with a hiss of pain holding onto his head.

“What the fuck…” He grumbles out. Once he sat up he noticed something was very off, all of the trails and markers for South Park was gone. He stares in shock but turns to the lake once he heard laughter. The little girl was out on the frozen lake in an old buckskin dress and old leather shoes. Her father was out there with her. It was strange to see but they did seem to be having a good time, not to mention Kenny had to ask some questions. 

“Hey!” He calls out to the girl. Kenny watches as the father’s expression changes as he looks over at the little girl who was trying to catch snow on her tongue. The father whispers something to the girl before shoving her to the ground. Kenny could feel the rage boil in him as he goes to storm his way across the ice. 

“What the h-” Before Kenny could go on he took notice of how thin the ice was. There was a loud crack on the lake and he quickly looks up. The father was walking away as the ice on the lake shattered around the little girl. She tries to jump across but she slips and her feet slip into the ice. Kenny quickly runs across to try and get to the girl but the ice breaks around him and he falls into the ice. It was cold, freezing. He opens his eyes to see the little girl fall into the water when he gasps and wakes up in his bed. 

“Fuck…” Kenny grumbles and pulls the blankets over himself. It was freezing cold this morning. He pulls his phone out and opens it up going to the internet. Hopefully someone on there would know what the hell was going on. He hesitates before typing in what he knew. 

‘Native American little ghost girl disease’ some pictures show up first before a website. Kenny scans over it before going wide eyed sitting up quickly. Red ribbons can ward off the ghost, maybe it could help those who are already sick. Kenny quickly got up knowing someone close to him who happened to love ribbons.


	6. Surgery

Kenny knew just who to ask. He quickly got up out of his bed and gets his parka on. He didn’t bother changing out of his pj’s if this worked, if there was a chance he had to save Kyle then he would do whatever it took. Kenny makes his way down the hall to his sisters room, Karen Mccormick. 

“Hey Karen?” He calls as he knocks on the door. There was no reply. Kenny glances down at his phone to see that it was 9:00 a.m. She was already at school. He opens the door and glances around her room. Dolls and other toys were scattered around the room. That’s when he sees it, the two ribbons laying on Karen’s dresser. 

“She won’t need these for today…” he mumbles thanking whatever god was out there that she wore her pink ribbons to school that day. Kenny takes both the ribbons and stuffs them into the safety of his parka. He makes his way out of Karen’s room and starts to make his way to the hospital. He had to get there quick. Kenny started to sprint down the sidewalk feeling his heart swell with joy. Everything would be going back to normal now, he didn’t have to worry about Kyle being sick, everyone would be back at the bus stop and their days would go on as normal. 

Why… Why did the thought of things going back to normal leave a lump in the back of his throat? Everything would go back to normal, Kyle his dear friend would be back and everything would be fine. Kenny always knew he had feelings deep down for Kyle but he had thought he had stuffed it down enough that it wouldn’t come out anymore. So why the hell didn’t it work? Kyle wasn’t gay, kyle didn’t have feelings for someone like him. He could never make Kyle really happy.

“Why…” He mumbles out loud to himself gripping his jacket right over his heart. It felt like his heart was being torn open slowly with every word that he thought. 

“Why does it hurt so much…?” Kenny whispers to himself. He finally gets to the hospital doors and shake off any thoughts of Kyle, well at least Kyle in that way. 

“How can I help you?” The nurse at the front desk ask kindly. Kenny glances around knowing his way to Kyle’s room already. 

“I’m just here to see a friend, Kyle Broflovski? I already know what room he’s in.” Kenny says with a shrug turning to head to Kyle’s room. The nurse frowns softly at that. 

“Hold on there, Kyle Broflovski is being prepped for surgery. You’ll have to go to the waiting room.” The nurse says flipping through her book. Kenny felt his stomach drop and his breath catch in his lungs as he freezes in place in shock.

“W-What did you say?” He questions turning back to the nurse. He had heard her the first time but it seemed so surreal. 

“Kyle Broflovski is being prepped for surgery, you have to go to the waiting room.” The nurse repeats nodding to the waiting room. Kenny wasn’t satisfied with this little of information. He quickly storms back to the desk.

“What do you mean Kyle is being prepped for surgery!? What surgery!? Is he alright!” Kenny shouts in panic. The nurse didn’t seem affected by any of his yelling. Maybe because she thought he was just a kid. 

“Little boy just go to the waiting room once he’s done I’m sure he’ll be willing to explain what happened.” She nods to the room again waving him off. Kenny could feel rage boiling in his veins. He wanted to reach over the desk and fight her for this. But instead he moved to the waiting room. He sat down on the chair staring down at his hands. He wasn’t sure how to deal with this. What if Kyle was dying? What if Kyle was bleeding out on these idiot doctors table and he was just sitting her waiting to hear the news? Oh god, what if he never got to tell Kyle how he really felt?

“Kenny Mccormick?” A nurse calls going into the waiting room. Kenny quickly sits up realizing then that most of the room was empty now other than him. 

“Th-That’s me.” he says and quickly goes to the nurse. 

“Is Kyle alright? He’s alright right?” He asks nervously. The nurse smiles at him easing him a little bit. 

“He’s fine, he’s in his room.” She says and starts to lead Kenny to his room. A wave of relief hits Kenny hard and he quickly follows after the nurse. Kyle was alright, he was perfectly fine. Kenny sprinted past the nurse to Kyle’s room slamming the door open. 

“Kyle!?” Kenny shouts. Kyle jumps laying in bed as if nothing was bothering him in the world. In fact Kyle looked ten times better. The now familiar wave of relief hit him hard and a few tears form in the corner of his eyes. 

“Kyle…” he chokes out and quickly runs over to him hugging his waist. Kyle goes wide eyed quickly lifting his arms not expecting Kenny to run over and hug him out of nowhere. 

“Dude!” Kyle shouts but quickly coughs after. It seemed like Kyle was still a bit sick, but nothing like before. How the hell did he get better? 

“I was worried sick Kyle! They wouldn’t tell me what surgery you had, I thought you were going to die!” Kenny says in a rush of words. He wasn’t sure why he was so emotional over this, he normal kept his emotions in far more control than this. In fact he hadn’t cried in months but it seemed like that was going to be ruined today. Tears rush down his face as he sobs into Kyle’s side. 

“I was so worried.” Kenny sobs out. Kyle was at a loss for words. He wasn’t used to Kenny expressing his emotions so openly like this. Kyle let out a soft sigh and places his arm back down letting his hand rest on Kenny’s back as he rubs it to try and sooth him. 

“It wasn’t anything bad Kenny honestly… It was just a tonsillectomy.” Kyle says mumbling almost as if he was embarrassed by it. 

“Huh?” Kenny questions sniffling and looking up at Kyle. Kyle sighs softly and pats Kenny’s back. 

“I got my tonsils removed… Apparently I snore and my tonsils got infected… I got them removed with surgery but I still have a sore throat…” Kyle mumbles out a hint of red on his cheeks from embarrassment as he moves his hand from Kenny’s back and rubs his throat. This stunned Kenny. 

“Dude, I was worried sick! I thought you were going to die! I thought I would never get to tell you how I really felt!” Kenny shouts in a rant quickly sitting up. Kyle raises a brow at Kenny hearing this new information his lips form into a small frown. 

“How you really feel?” Kyle repeats making Kenny’s heart pound in panic. Shit, he fucked up.


	7. Windows to the Soul

‘How you really feel?’ those words seemed to bounce around in Kenny’s head. What was he supposed to say? Should he tell him the truth. Kyle seemed to be willing to wait for Kenny to sort through his thoughts. Kenny makes his way over to the bed and sits down next to Kyle on the bed. He had to think hard on how he was going to explain this to Kyle. 

“Kenny…” Kyle says in a soft voice. It was a voice that few hear. Most people hear him yelling and screaming about something with Eric but here where it was just the two of them to talk. Kenny takes a nervous breath gently taking Kenny’s hand.

“Kyle… I…” Kenny hesitates debating on what to do. He had to think this out. Kyle looked at him waiting for him to go on. He had to make this confession smart, beautiful and something to touch Kyle’s heart.

“Kyle I...I have a crush on you man.” Kenny chokes out. That was not how it was supposed to go. Kenny tenses up quickly realizing his mistake. If this goes wrong then Kyle could hate him, he’d hate him and never want to see him again. What if none of their friends wanted to hang out with him again? Kyle was silent and stares at Kenny. He’s eye seemed to search his soul for something. Kenny couldn’t help but stare back as if he was in a trance.

“Kenny…” Kyle finally managed to speak. Kenny swallowed thickly waiting for the onslaught of cussing and fit of rage to come from the red head. Kyle face was red, he was so pissed.

“Kenny I have a crush on you too.” Kyle manages to choke out. Kenny was dumbfounded was… Kyle blushing? Kenny was normally smooth calm and collected when it came to flirting, by now he’d ask anyone else out on a date to somewhere but Kyle wasn’t just anyone.

“Dude I…” Kenny manages to choke out. He was at an utter loss for words. What was he supposed to say?

“Dude I’m so glad…” he manages to laugh out leaning against Kyle. A huge weight was lifted from his shoulder. Kyle laughs softly and pats Kenny’s back coughing softly. Laughing probably wasn’t the best thing to do after tonsil surgery.

“You still need to be careful Kyle…” he smiles softly at the red head not being able to help the blush that crosses his face.

“I’m not a baby Kenny… I can handle a sore throat.” Kyle huffs out stubbornly crossing his arms. Kenny couldn’t help the small laugh that left his throat. Kyle was always stubborn, he had learned long ago to not argue with him once Kyle has his mind set on it. 

“Alright alright…” Kenny huffs softly giving in and letting his shoulders relax a bit. The door opens and his attention turns to the door, Kyle’s parents were heading in with a nice relaxed smile. It must have been nice to know that Kyle was alright during all of the waiting he was doing. He huffs softly to himself and moves away from Kyle’s bed.

“Well i’ll head out for now Kyle… I’ll come see you soon ok?” Kenny gives Kyle a soft smile as he heads out. After all there was something he needed to do. He might have been able to keep Kyle safe for now but there was still danger out there. He had to figure out how to deal with this for good. 

Kenny makes his way out of the hospital and glances around the now ghost town. No one was around the streets were empty and the house lights were off. No one dared to go outside for the risk of getting sick. It felt wrong, extremely wrong. But he had an idea on how to fix this. Question was would it even work? Kenny was far too lost in thought to really notice the passage of time. Luckily he knew the streets of South Park well enough to navigate through the town without even thinking and before he could even start to debate a plan B he got to the place where he was going. 

Stark’s pond. The place where it all went wrong for the little girl. Even though she was causing hell on earth in South Park he couldn’t help but feel bad for her. She was left to die and freeze to death… He never wanted to think that something like that might happen to Karen. 

“Hello?” he calls out to the lake. God he must look extremely stupid to anyone who was passing by. There was no response to his call. Well it was worth a try right? Part of him wanted to leave, there air felt thick and dangerous. He made his way around the edge of the lake in order to get to where the little girl had fell in.

“Hello?” Kenny tries again with every step he took towards where she fell the air felt thicker and thicker to the point it was almost suffocating. His mind was screaming that this was stupid, that there was no point in trying this. He was going to die here. Sure enough as he stares at the lake the ice begins to crack and split the girl who was shivering stares at Kenny floating through the ice as if it was nothing. Her piercing dead eyes staring deep into his soul. 

“Listen.. I need to talk to you…” he says sternly. He couldn’t back down now but if he said one wrong thing then she would kill him on the spot. He could feel it. She stares at him almost as if she was waiting for him to go on. 

“You’re causing everyone to get sick… Why are you doing this? Why are you making everyone suffer?” Kenny stares at her as her mouth forms into a snarl. Shit, he fucked up, he needed to fix this and quickly. 

“I know you went through suffering of your ow-” before Kenny could go on the wind got knocked out of him almost as if he got punched in the gut. But instead of falling back he falls forward onto the lake falling under the ice. With the lack of air he already had Kenny tries to swim through the hole that he created but the ice quickly formed above him. 

Kenny bangs on the ice to try and get out for any chance to break the ice but it seemed to be a thick layer. He turns and sure enough the ghost girl was there and stares at Kenny in the eyes. 

“Join me.. I’m so lonely…” She whispers softly to him reaching a hand out to him. Is this how he was going to die? Would he even stay dead this time? It hurt… It hurt and Kenny was tired. Kenny doesn’t take her hand instead staring at her with pitying eyes before everything goes dark.


	8. Grave of Snow and Ice

Kyle woke up with a soft sigh as he covers his face. That was not the way he wanted things to go… But… Of course she was lonely… Every part of his brotherly instincts were saying to comfort the girl however he could. Though, it’s not like could stay dead and talk to her. 

“Ken breakfast is ready! Kevin made pop-tarts!” His cheerful sisters voice comes through the door. 

“Got it I’m on my way.” he moves his blankets and quickly gets dressed. How was he going to try this time? He could keep talking to her but who knows how long that would take, and he didn’t really feel like dying every time he tried.

“Man…” He grumbles to himself and zips up his jacket making his way out of his room. He had to hurry and figure out a way to do this. 

Being deep in thought Kenny takes his pop-tarts that were wrapped in some paper towels and heads out. Kevin says something but it goes past Kenny being far to lost in thought. Though once Kevin places a hand on his shoulder he looks over at him in surprise.

“Oh! Sorry Kev, what’s up?” He asks hesitantly being able to see that hesitant and sad look brewing on Kevin’s face. What was going on?

“Well… I’m sorry Kenny but… Mr.Possy died…” Kevin says and pulls Kenny into a hug. Kenny freezes up. Mr. Possy had died…? He was fine just a few days ago, when did he die? How did he die? So many questions were flooding his mind but he was at least able to ask one of them out loud.

“How…?” There was a lot more pain in his voice then what he meant there to be. Kevin didn’t seem to mind just rubbing his back.

“Well… I found him dead this morning… He was… He had a run in with one of the stray dogs… We can bury him if you want?” Kevin offers with a kind smile on his face. Kenny hesitantly nods keeping his eyes on the ground.

“Yeah… Yeah I wanna bury him….” He whispers sadly and sighs softly holding onto his arm and pulling away from Kevin. Mr. Possy was one of his best friends, he wanted to cry but he couldn’t. Not in front of Kevin. 

“I’ll go get him… Where do you want to bury him?” Kevin asks clearly a bit sad as well. Of course Kevin was sad… Kevin was the one who helped take care of Mr. Possy and feed him. 

“I… I want to bury him at Stark’s pond.” The words leave Kenny’s mouth before he could even think that it might be a bad idea. Stark’s pond was the most beautiful place in South Park after all. Even if Kenny did die Mr. Possy desererved to be burried in the most beautiful place in South Park. Kenny waits for Kevin to come back. Sure enough Kevin comes back a few minutes later with a small back which he assumed Mr. Possy was in.

“So Stark’s pond it is.” Kevin smiles softly having some shovels for them. The two of them start to walk to Stark’s pond staying silent as they do so. If push came to shove and the ghost decide to come and attack them he’d do what he had to in order to protect Kevin. They stay silent as they walked only speaking once they get to Stark’s pond. 

“So where do you want to bury him?” Kevin asks sadly and looks down at the bag. Kenny hesitates glancing around to insure they weren’t in any danger for the time being. 

“What about the big tree by the bench…?” Kenny makes his way over to the tree once he was sure that there was no danger. Kevin tosses a shovel to Kenny who starts to dig in front of the tree. Kevin sets the back down carefully and starts to help Kenny dig into the soil. They dug for what felt like hours Kenny’s arms were defiantly burning, after all the shovel was bigger than he was. They dig into the snow and dirt for what felt like hours on end his arms starting to get extremely tired. 

“There… That should be enough.” Kevin decides glancing at the hole and then into the bag that now had a red spot forming across the bag. 

“Yeah, hopefully…” Kenny mutters sadly and watches as Kevin carefully places the bag into the hole. They both take turns carefully placing dirt onto the bag. He could feel someone watching them but at this point he couldn’t care. He just wanted to make sure that Mr. Possy had somewhere nice to rest. The two stay there just staring at the grave that was now covered in dirt. Kevin places a hand on Kenny’s shoulder. 

“I’m going home… I’ll make some lunch that we can have once you come back…” Kevin says as he gives Kenny a hug before walking off. Kenny stares at the grave for a little while longer until the feeling of someone staring began to annoy him. 

“You can show yourself now.” He mutters softly and keeps his eyes on the grave. Honestly he was probably going to die but it’s not like he didn’t run the risk of getting killed elsewhere. 

“Who…?” A soft voice comes from behind him. He turns to glance at the small ghost figure. Now that he could see her better he could see the finer details. Her empty eyes, dark long blonde hair. 

“It’s Mr. Possy… He was one of my best friends…” Kenny mutters glancing back to the grave. 

“Is he… Lonely?” She talked in a soft hushed whisper. Luckily Kenny had some really good hearing. 

“I don’t know…? I hope he’s not… I hope he has a friend.” Kenny grumbles and sits down in front of the grave. Talking to a ghost about your dead pet was probably not the best idea. Soft laughter could be heard, something he never expected to hear from a ghost that had murdered him the day before.

“What…?” He turns and looks over at her again going wide eyed in shock. Mr. Possy was resting in the girls arm, his ear missing as well as one of his paws. A soft smile couldn’t help but form across his face. 

“I guess he’s not lonely anymore.” Kenny says watching as the girls face lights up in joy. 

“I… I can keep him?” She asks hesitantly petting Mr.Possy as if he was a puppy. Mr.Possy didn’t seem to snarl like he would always do with Kenny. 

“I don't see why not.” Kenny shrugs and couldn’t help a smile from forming across his own face. 

“Besides he seems pretty happy…” he couldn’t help but let out a sad sigh. He missed Mr. Possy there’s no doubt in that. But at least he wasn’t alone and had someone to take care of him. 

“I’m not alone anymore…” She clung to Mr. Possy laughing happily as he started to snarl. Kenny’s brotherly instincts kicked in right away.

“Mr. Possy, bad possom. Bad.” he scolds and Mr. Possy gives Kenny a sharp glare. The girl only giggles softly and snuggles into Mr. Possy happily. 

“Thank you…” She whispers happily and walks off back into the lake walking through the ice. Was it over? There was one last thing he needed to get this off his chest in case something bad happened to one of them. It was a long walk and quite a lot of thought but Kenny had made his way to Kyle’s house. He takes a soft nervous breath and rings the doorbell a handful of wildflowers in his hands.

Ike opens the door and raises a brow at Kenny a slight grin on his face. Before Kenny could even say anything Ike moves out of the way so Kenny could come into the house. 

“Kyle! Your boyfriend is here!” Ike calls upstairs. Kenny couldn’t help but turn bright red. Did Kyle tell his family already? Should he have told his!?

“I’m up in my room!” Kyle calls down. Kenny makes his way upstairs mostly wanting to stop looking at Ike’s cocky canadian grin. Kenny takes a nervous breath and opens Kyle’s door. 

“Kyle do you want to go on a date with me…?” Kenny says quickly showing the flowers he was holding. Kyle was sitting at his desk and goes wide eyed a blush crossing his cheeks as well.

“No!” Kyle shouts. Kenny could feel his heart shatter and panic started to set in his mind. Did he mess up? Of course Kyle wouldn’t want wild flowers!? What was he thinking oh god Kyle was going t- 

“I can’t go on a date with you because I already have a date planned for us tomorrow…” Kyle mutters snapping Kenny from his thoughts. Wait, Kyle was going to ask him out on a date?! Kenny couldn’t help but grin across his face. 

“I shouldn’t be surprised that you planned something… Do you have a graph to go with it?” Kenny teases and Kyle huffs in annoyance elbowing Kenny in the ribs. Kenny couldn’t help but laugh softly and rub the spot where Kyle had elbowed. Strange things happened in South Park all the time, but with Kenny’s street smarts and Kyle’s well, smarts in general they’d get through anything that came their way.


End file.
